


Status

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Pike and Kirk play a game that not everybody approves of.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

It goes against any typical pattern, even among the circles that outwardly cherish their anything-goes attitude. Society forms a man, even - or maybe especially - a kinky gay man, and the default pattern is that the older, higher-ranking guy will always be on top.

Fat luck that Chris and Jim never like to play by the rules, although they always know them by heart. So when they go out, they always end up fucking people's brain with what they do. It doesn't matter if Jim orders Chris around for a beer or has him on his knees in the dungeon licking his boots - it's always too much for some people to take. Tolerance comes from tolerare, to bear, so suck it up or go away, Jim's gaze challenges those people. Over time the scene gets used to it but the stupid will never die out.

Chris knows that in the eyes of many, _Admiral Pike_ loses in status over this, but he also knows that in the eyes of some other, more important people, he wins. And he knows that enough of those who look down on him for playing this role are simply envious deep inside - envious that he's got both the guts to play it and the luck to have found the perfect partner.


End file.
